Talk:Strength
Strenght Broken? It seems, from test I have done with a CCA at the armor targets, that strenght only adds armor penetration when using skills. Perhaps you should look into this. :That is how it has always been. Perhaps you should read the description of Strength more closely. — Stabber 08:30, 23 April 2006 (CDT) ::CCA?67.159.5.5 16:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::Candy Cane Axe 217.123.89.196 06:55, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Bow/Dagger attacks. has anyone tested if / or / gain benefit from strength when using a Bow or Dagger Skill? --Honorable Sarah 11:45, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :yes it does, but only when attackskills are used. It evan gives penetration with a wand, if smite is used. Detraya fullvear ::It doesn't work for Smite because Smite skips the armor and level effect step of the damage calculation. -- Gordon Ecker 23:42, 1 August 2006 (CDT) -smite deals the same type of damage as someone attacking under judges insight(not armour ignoring),and someone under heart of the holy flame also deals this kind of damage-called holy damage, but does not ignore al vs all Stacks with Penetrating Chop? Do you know ? :Strength armor penetration does not stack with Penetrating Chop armor penetration. See the article on Armor penetration -- Tuckerotl 17:00, 8 December 2006 (CST) pet attacks does it work with pet attacks? :They aren't your attacks. when '''you' use attack skills'' — Skuld 17:04, 8 December 2006 (CST) Buff? Does anyone else think that Strength needs a buff? When compared to other primary attributes, like Expertise for example, it seems relatively week/useless. Anyone else agree? MonsterAar 07:05, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :The skills are strength. Its fine as it is, I hear the original version was a much higher AP and was overpowered. — Skuld 07:09, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::I wasn't thinking so much along the lines of increasing the AP but maybe making it not only affect attack skills but normal attacks aswell? I don't think this would make it OP personally, but it's not really my decision to make. MonsterAar 20:03, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Attack Skills My understanding is that strength's AP triggers on all skill attack skills, but my testing on the PvP battle isles seem to conclude that strength only triggers on attck skills that do +damage. Has this always been the case, or is it an unintentional bug? I've only tested for spears, so I can't really say for other weapons. One skill that I've thoroughly tested strength's AP with is Barbed Spear. Taking into account critical hits, Barbed Spear does exactly the same damage at 16 strength, and at 0 strength. LatticeG 07:53, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :It's been documented that Wild Blow will deal variances in damage due to Strength. Keep testing. --Kale Ironfist 09:02, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::For the sake of ease and consistency, consider using a candy cane weapon.--Ninjatek 09:10, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :With 12 strength and 12 spear versus a 100 AL target with a candy cane spear, you'll do 5 damage for normal hits and 7 for crits. Using barbed spear, you get 6 and 9. --Fyren 15:28, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Alright, I just tested with a Candy Cane Axe, at 14 strength and 12 axe mastery. Against the 60AL, Regular attacks struck for 10 dmg, with criticals of 14 dmg. Then, whenever I used protector's strike (deals no extra damage, because the dummies never move), I would strike for 12 dmg, and 17 dmg on criticals. I tried it again with dismember (which doesn't have bonus damage, not even conditionally) and got the same results: 12 dmg regular, 17 dmg crit. So there you have it, even if there is no additional damage dealt from the skill, as long as it is an attack skill, the AP is applied. Lighting stacking Does this stack with lightning armor penetreating skill (ie ride the lightning )?? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Iwan13 ( ) }. :As the article states, strength only applies to attack skills, not spells, so virtually all of the time the answer is no. BigAstro 12:50, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::It wouldn't anyway, because Strength has base armor penetration, and Ride the Lightning has too. So they use the larger number. (Although the main reason is "it is no attack"). 84.29.10.25 06:35, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::: hmm.. well i turned out stupid :) .. thanks for bothering :D ---=E-1=- 11:23, 27 July 2007 (CDT) weak bonus??? hmmmm is it just me or does strengths bonus a little underpowered +1 ap when using attack skills per rank???69.113.230.189 20:22, 29 August 2007 (CDT) oh nvm saw someone above alrdy posted 69.113.230.189 20:23, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :The bonus is weak because the skills within it are strong. They could potentially buff the passive bonus, but it's not likely. --Kale Ironfist 20:26, 29 August 2007 (CDT) pet attack I don't know much about this topic, but does the armor penetration count for pet attacks? --Chaos Messenger 17:38, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :It DOES say "you" when regarding attack skills used, and Heket's Rampage DOES end on pet attack skills, meaning they count too. HOWEVER! This says "you" get armor penetration, and so... no --Gimmethegepgun 19:07, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Damn, and here I was about to say IWAY lives again!! (T/ ) 00:41, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::With the double !, I assume that was sarcasm :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:14, 17 October 2008 (UTC) This vs High Attributes Would 12 strength 12 (weapon) mastery deal more or less damage than 16 (weapon) mastery? Githyan 10:10, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I suggest you to use damage calculator. You would see, that in your case they are likely even (fex. average damage with hammer including critical hits 51 for the first case, 51.1 for the second case. against 60 AL target. Note that against targets with higer armor (100AL), first case (with strength) pays more, resulting in 28.5 vs 25 with no strength and 16 attrib. :Note that investing in certain attribute opens you way to use skills of that tree, which has to be taken into an account. :Also it must be concidered that damage calculation is raw with no added damage from a skill or an effect. Investing 16 in an attribute point of a mastery gives you higher damage bonus. Pls see also Damage for more information. :My conclusion is that base damage can significantly differ against targets with higher AL. Unless you are playing a "single spike" (most likely hammer style), where you could use AP (strenh AP only triggers on attack skills) its up to your concideration. For strong attack spike combo I suggest go for Strength, in other cases go for mastery. But again, in real game you will hardly see warrior with 16 pts in an attribute line, right? ;-) I take it as if it was a hypotetical question. :johnny-- 21:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Weapon mastery will almost always be preferable, because it increases your chance for Critical hits. 16 mastery isn't unheard of in PvP, at least for axes. (T/ ) 07:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC)